


Pretty Lies

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Forbidden, In Someone Else's Bed, Light Bondage, Murder Plot, Sexual Content, Sneaky Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Amber, deception was a simple game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lies

“What if your father finds out?”

Amber Sweet looked down on Graverobber. The man was tall, lean... and tied down to the bed, she could see all his muscle as he tried to wriggle out of the restraints. It was all fun and games; he wasn’t trying to go anywhere, though the apprehension on his pale, pretty face was very real. It was also justified, considering Graverobber’s name and occupation. Indeed, he robbed graves, extracting from the bodies the chemicals needed to make Zydrate, that lovely blue painkiller that people crawled all over him to try and get. Cool, addictive... and illegal, at least that way. It was a harsh world, and Graverobber was the underground prince of all things illegal; Amber’s father was often scrambling to try and capture the man.

Little did her father know that Amber captured Graverobber on a rather frequent basis. He used to ask about Graverobber, years ago when Amber first got addicted to Zydrate. Amber said nothing, and why would she? Out of all the sluts that walked the back alley looking to score a hit from Graverobber... in two very different senses... Amber was the only slut to successfully obtain both kinds. Why settle for some dull, ugly suit her father picked out? Some salivating, sweaty-palmed pig who lusted after her money? Even if Graverobber only wanted her because she was a good fuck, at least it acknowledged that she was good for something, besides a quick way into a multi-billion dollar company’s bank account.

So the lies continued. Even on days where Amber would be passed out on the front lawn, drunk and high, she’d just laugh when her father asked where she’d been. Where hadn’t she been, Amber would reply, smiling at his rage. 

“He won’t find out,” Amber finally replied, dragging the edge of a riding crop along Groverobber’s bare chest. “He hasn’t yet.”

“Those times, we weren’t fucking in his bed, and I wasn’t wearing handcuffs.”

“It’s a nice bed, isn’t it?”

Graverobber’s laugh was high-pitched, nervous. “Very. But...”

The whip cracked across his cheek. Amber laughed as he snarled; she set the whip down on the side of the bed, carefully climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. “If he finds out,” she murmured as she kissed along his throat, “I’ll kill him.”

That thought alone seemed enough to stir him, and Amber smiled as she obliged, thinking of all the pretty lies she could come up with this time. Or perhaps, she thought as she considered the knife in her purse, none at all.


End file.
